Waiting
by avscarlet
Summary: Elizaveta selalu menantinya setiap sore di pelabuhan. Menanti janji mereka ditepati. Janji yang tercipta karena sebuah peristiwa mengerikan. PruHun. AU. Historical
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warning(s):** OOC, AU, Historical, Typho(s), PruHun

 _This fict is inspired by The Great Hunger Tragedy in Ireland (1845-1852)_

* * *

 **Drogheda, 1847**

Butiran-butiran salju turun dengan deras dari langit, lengkap dengan angin kencang yang menyertai. Dengan cahaya bulan sabit yang remang dan tanpa satu pun bintang yang tampak, jarak pandang menjadi hanya sekitar lima meter saja. Namun semua hal itu tak menghalangi ribuan orang yang berbondong-bondong menuju pelabuhan. Tak terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki bersurai putih yang menarik gadis kecil bersurai coklat panjang yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Gil," panggil gadis itu, suaranya tertelan oleh gemuruh angin. Namun anak laki-laki itu menoleh, memandang sang gadis kecil dengan ekspresi kesal sambil terus berjalan.

Gadis kecil bernama Elizaveta itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani membalas tatapan Gilbert. "A-apa kau yakin kita bisa masuk ke dalam kapal?" tanyanya tergagap. "Maksudku, kita kan tidak—"

Tiba-tiba Gilbert melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Elizaveta dan berhenti berjalan, membuat gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri mendongak, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat ekspresi wajah Gilbert melunak, bahkan sebuah senyum menenangkan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu, karena kita tidak memiliki orang tua yang mendampingi kita, kita tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk ke kapal, begitu?" tanya Gilbert lembut.

Elizaveta mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu," jawab Gilbert yakin. "Mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa orang tuamu dan West sudah meninggal karena kelaparan saat gagal panen pertama. Dan aku yakin, mereka juga tidak akan tahu bahwa orang tuaku pergi meninggalkanku saat emigrasi sebelumnya karena terlilit hutang," tambahnya. Ekspresinya kembali mengeras.

Elizaveta memandangnya simpatik. Pasti menyakitkan sekali rasanya ditelantarkan oleh orang tua sesaat setelah adik satu-satunya meninggal. Tapi meskipun begitu, anak laki-laki itu tetap menolongnya, seorang gadis kecil sebatang kara yang kebetulan tinggal tepat di samping rumahnya. Tersenyum dan memberinya sejumlah makanan saat ajal hampir menjemputnya. Seharusnya sejak awal Elizaveta percaya pada Gilbert, karena bukankah anak laki-laki itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya?

Iris hijau gadis itu memancarkan sebuah tekad yang kuat. "Baiklah, ayo naik kapal itu!"

~SS~

Perkataan Gilbert terbukti benar. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kedua anak kecil itu menyusup naik ke kapal tanpa didampingi orang tua mereka. Tidak, diantara ribuan orang yang berdesak-desakan masuk ke dalam kapal. Bahkan, awak kapal pun tampaknya tidak mencatat siapa saja penumpang yang menaiki kapal.

Sesaat setelah Gilbert dan Elizaveta dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kabin sempit bersama belasan orang lainnya, kapal mulai berlayar. Gadis kecil itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan dan memejamkan mata ketakutan ketika sebuah ombak besar menghantam kapal. Di sampingnya, Gilbert mengelus-elus pundaknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Lama-kelamaan, Elizaveta merasa tenang dan aman sampai pada titik dimana dia bisa melupakan segala ketakutannya dan jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap.

Elizaveta membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kabin terbuka. Seorang awak kapal berdiri di ambangnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan untuk para penumpang. Wajah gadis kecil tersebut berubah cerah. Perutnya yang semula diam kini meronta-ronta mencium bau makanan.

Dengan antusias diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Gilbert yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Namun anak laki-laki itu tak kunjung Gilbert yang terasa hangat dan wajahnya yang lebih pucat dari yang diingat Elizaveta membuat gadis kecil itu panik. Dia mengguncangkan tubuh anak laki-laki itu lebih keras lagi sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya saat Gilbert menggeliat dan mengerang, "Bangunkan aku lima menit lagi."

Elizaveta menghapus air matanya dan kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gilbert. "Gil, bangun! Ada makanan!"

Dalam sekejap, anak laki-laki itu sudah duduk tegak. Rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika saat mendengar kata 'makanan'. Badannya yang semula terasa sedikit demam menjadi baikan. Iris merahnya memindai ruangan, melihat sang awak kapal tengah membagikan makanan pada para penumpang yang menerimanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menendang makanan itu jauh-jauh dan berteriak memaki-maki awak yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli.

Gilbert mengamatinya dengan bingung, namun ketika gilirannya dan Elizaveta mendapatkan makanan, akhirnya dia paham. Makanan itu bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada yang dapat dimakannya saat di rumah. Sebuah kentang rebus berukuran kecil yang busuk pada beberapa bagian, campuran wortel dan sayuran-sayuran lain yang berbau busuk dan tampak seperti muntahan, serta air minum dalam gelas plastik kecil yang pada bagian dasarnya terdapat endapan kotoran.

Gilbert memilah-milah makanannya dengan enggan. Membuang bagian busuk pada kentang dan sama sekali mengabaikan sayuran yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan. Saat dia membuka mulut hendak memakan kentang, didengarnya bunyi perut keroncongan tepat di sebelahnya. Diliriknya Elizaveta yang tengah meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Makanannya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Gilbert hendak memarahinya, menyuruhnya untuk segera makan, saat dilihatnya sejumlah belatung keluar dari makanan Elizaveta. Anak laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alis, merasa jijik dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya, dan merasa kasihan pada Elizaveta di saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian, diam-diam dia menyembunyikan sayur-sayur dan kentang busuk miliknya di balik punggung dan memanggil Elizaveta. Gadis itu menoleh dan Gilbert menyodorkan kentangnya yang masih layak dimakan.

"Ini, ambillah."

Elizaveta memandang benda itu ragu. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari Elizaveta. "Er.. Aku kebetulan mendapat sayur yang cukup layak dimakan, jadi ya.." Anak laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Sudahlah, makan saja, oke?"

Ragu-ragu, Elizaveta mengambil kentang dari tangan Gilbert. Iris hijaunya masih terarah pada anak laki-laki itu, menatapnya curiga. Namun, perutnya yang terus meronta-ronta minta diisi akhirnya membuat gadis kecil itu menyerah dan memakan kentang pemberian Gilbert.

~SS~

Malam pun kembali datang, dan Gilbert tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Perutnya yang keroncongan dan ombak yang makin lama makin besar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang seperti bertambah panas setiap saat dan keringat yang menetes-netes dari dahinya seolah dia habis berlari sejauh puluhan mil. Sebuah ombak besar menghantam kapal sekali lagi, membuat kapal miring ke satu sisi dan orang-orang tergelincir dari tempat mereka, membuat mereka yang semula tidur menjadi bangun seketika. Di luar terdengar tetesan air hujan yang beradu dengan bagian atas kapal dan orang-orang yang berteriak. Air laut merembes memasuki kabin dari sela-sela kayu.

Badai. Di luar sedang terjadi badai.

Gilbert berusaha bangun dari posisinya meskipun nafasnya semakin lama semakin memburu. Dilihatnya Elizaveta masih teritidur di sampingnya dengan dahi mengernyit. Tak mau mengganggu tidur gadi itu, dia berjalan ke arah pintu kabin dan memutar kenopnya. Terkunci. Dengan tubuh yang semakin lemas, dia mencoba menghantam pintu dengan tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dicobanya sekali lagi, pintu tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Anak laki-laki jatuh terduduk, terlalu lemas untuk mencoba mendobrak pintu yang ketiga kalinya. Dia mulai putus asa ketika sebuah terdengar sebuah suara tepat di belakangnya. "Hei nak, minggir. Biar kami yang mencoba mendobrak pintu ini," ucap seorang pemuda pendek bersurai pirang. Gilbert melangkah menjauhi pintu dan membiarkan orang itu mencoba mendobraknya. Dalam sekali percobaan, pintu kabin terbuka, dan orang-orang berebutan untuk keluar.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Gilbert berjalan ke arah Elizaveta. Saat dia menyentuh bahu Elizaveta untuk membangunkannya, dia merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu naik. Ditepuk-tepuknya pelan bahu Elizaveta, sehingga gadis itu bangun.

"Liz, ayo bangun!" serunya. "Kita _harus_ segera keluar dari sini."

Elizaveta menatapnya bingung setengah mengantuk. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gilbert. Anak laki-laki itu kehilangan kesabaran, dikalungkannya kedua lengan lemas Elizaveta ke lehernya, dan diangkatnya tubuh gedis kecil itu di punggungnya.

"Pegangan erat-erat, jangan sampai jatuh!" perintah Gilbert.

Elizaveta menurut.

Gilbert berlari. Melewat pintu-pintu kabin lainnya yang juga berusaha didobrak dari dalam. Anak laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari menuju dek atas. Suhu tubuhnya dan Elizaveta sama-sama bertambah panas, kakinya terasa lembek seperti _jelly_ , namun dia tidak peduli dan terus berlari.

Sesampainya di dek atas, Gilbert melihat suasana kapal yang kacau balau. Awak kapal berteriak dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Tiang kapal yang semula menjulang tinggi roboh tersambar petir. Hujan bertambah deras dan ombak di laut semakin besar.

Gilbert memindai sekelilingnya, mencari penampakan sekoci darurat. Begitu melihat benda itu, dia segera berlari ke arahnya. Sekoci itu sudah penuh dengan orang-orang, namun masih belum berlayar.

"Bisakah kami ikut naik?" tanyanya.

Pemuda pirang yang tadi mendobrak pintu kabinnya menjawab, "Maaf, tapi hanya tersisa satu tempat disini. Kau, atau gadis itu. Pilihlah."

Gilbert bergeming di tempatnya. Dirasakannya Elizaveta menggeliat di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu bangun.

"Gil, ada apa?"

Gilbert menurunkan gadis itu dari gendongannya. Menatapnya lama sekali, kemudian tersenyum berkata, "Naiklah ke sekoci itu. Kau akan selamat."

Elizaveta mengernyit. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya. "A-aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu! Kau juga harus naik ke sekoci itu!" Gadis itu terisak dan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

Gilbert menggeleng, senyum tak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa naik sekoci itu. Tapi yakinlah, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Isakannya berhenti. "Janji?"

Gilbert mengangguk. Dan Elizaveta pun dinaikkan ke dalam sekoci.

~SS~

 **Liverpool, 1857**

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang berjalan menuju pelabuhan. Gaunnya yang berwarna _tosca_ tertiup angin laut yang lembut di sore hari. Namun gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Pandangannya terpusat pada laut luas di seberangnya. Menunggu kedatangan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. Seseorang yang telah menjanjikan pertemuan padanya. Seseorang bersurai putih dan beriris merah yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini keberadaannya masih belum diketahui.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak sekoci darurat mendarat di Liverpool, Elizaveta tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sendirian tanpa Gilbert, di tempat yang asing dan tak mengenal siapapun. Gadis itu ketakutan. Hampir saja dia menangis kalau pemuda pendek yang satu sekoci dengannya tidak menghampirinya.

Pemuda bernama Arthur Kirkland itu ternyata adalah warga negara Inggris yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Irlandia. Namun, saat akan kembali ke Inggris, dia tertinggal kapalnya dan terpaksa naik dalam kapal emigrasi yang tidak memiliki catatan penumpang. Melihat Elizaveta yang sendirian, dia merasa kasihan dan memberi pekerjaan ringan dengan imbalan yang cukup, serta tempat bernaung bagi gadis itu. Elizaveta bekerja dengan giat dan menabung sebagian uangnya agar tidak terus bergantung pada Arthur.

Dan berkat kerja kerasnya, disinilah dia sekarang. Hidup berkecukupan di tengah perindustrian Inggris yang semakin maju. Sendirian dan selalu menanti kedatangan Gilbert di pelabuhan. Sungguh, gadis itu ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia ingin melihat senyumnya, wajahnya, dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia sekarang sudah kuat dan mandiri, bukan lagi gadis kecil yang penakut dan cengeng seperti dulu. Dia ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia percaya dengan janji yang mereka buat dan menunggu kedatangan Gilbert setiap sore. Dia ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia sangat mencintai Gilbert sampai pada titik dimana dia selalu memimpikan Gilbert setiap malam dan berharap akan melihat wajah lelaki itu keesokan harinya.

Namun penantiannya sia-sia. Harapan itu tinggal harapan. Dan Gilbert tidak pernah datang.

 **-END-**

* * *

Oke, please, jangan hajar saya karena endingnya gitu. Saya sendiri juga nggak tau kemasukan setan apa bisa bikin ending kayak gitu. Dan lagi, jangan salahkan saya kalo fict ini ga jelas genrenya.

Oh ya, saya mau ngasih info sedikit, di Irlandia pas tahun 1845-1852 itu emang ada peristiwa yang namanya The Great Hunger, bencana kelaparan yang disebabkan karena gagal panen kentang (di Irlandia kentang udah jadi semacam makanan pokok). Terus pas tahun 1847, banyak kapal emigrasi dari Irlandia yang tenggelam karena badai sampai dijuluki 'kapal peti jenazah'. Jadi ya, saya terinspirasi bikin fict ini gara-gara itu.

And last, mind to RnR?

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
